Memories
by DniiCe CuLlen
Summary: Suceso tras suceso, nos traen recuerdos: algunos dulces, algunos dolorosos, otros felices, tristes, agrios, llenos de ilusion, de suspiros, de amargura, de AMOR... S&S Amor: espero que sea en verdad pronto un gran recuerdo & solo eso!
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:** La mayoria de los personajes que utilizo, no son de mi propiedad, son de Sakura Card Captors, y pertene a CLamp, quiza mas a delante, entren unos personajes nuevos, esos si seran de mi propiedad ...

**PROLOGO.-**

Alguna ves hemos pensado o sentido que no somos importantes en la vida, inclusive que somos una carga, un estorbo, el error de alguien.

En esos momentos quizás decidimos dormir y no despertar, Huir de casa o peor aun dejar a tras las fuerzas de luchar por nuestras expectativas, sueños, esperanzas, de luchar por uno mismo…

Este es mi punto de partida hacia lo desconocido o por conocer, todo por problemas, dificultades y sueños rotos, metas compartidas que llegan a un desenlace poco agradable. Es aquí exactamente donde recuerdo todo lo que fue y no será, perdiendo la ilusión de un tierno amor de infantes, pensando en un ámbar mirar, aquel amor que con el tiempo espero llamar… solo "Recuerdo".

* * *

NA: Ho0la , Pues aqui estoy inTentando escribir despues de mucho tiempo, esTe es el primer Fic que subo, y pues lo que tienen arriba es un pequeño prologo, espero les guste, pronto tendran el capitulo numero 1 ... Es un Sakura & Syaoran, como es la primera historia que subo, notaran que hay muchas cosas que no se , se aceptan criticas constructivas, sugerencias, y lo que deseen comentar ...

De antemano les agradesco su paciensia, y espero les agrade esta historia!!

teqieromuchoniño!!

te dediico lo unic0o que llevo :)

taMm!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1 "Globo terráqueo."

- no puedo creerlo, han pasado ya 1 año, un año entero... incluso mas, y aun siento que algo me hace falta- suspira la bella chica de ojos esmeraldas

-Sakuriitaaa... deberías dejar de pensar así, creo que ha sido suficiente, además, no lo has visto en casi dos años amiga, no me gusta verte axial- le comento la amatista

-Lo se tomoyo es solo que... mejor cambiemos de platica, y cuéntame que tal te va con Eriol?

-Es verdad, ya casi lo olvidaba, Eriol te mando esto- dijo mientras le daba un sobre de porte elegante.

-Y esto? que es?

-No sabría decirte, solo dijo que lo leyeras, que te manda sus saludos y espera que pronto puedan verse, en verdad es una lastima que no me hayas podido acompañar a Inglaterra es todo tan hermoso por halla...- mientras le relataba solo veía sus ojos llenos de estrellitas de la ilusión.

-claro que debe ser así, solo por que fuiste a ver a tu novio, como no estará hermoso, siempre dices lo mismo cuando se trata de algo de Eriol- se burlaba sakura

-Ay pero que desconsiderada, claro que todo es bello a su lado, lo mismo seria si te animaras a salir con alguien de la universidad, aunque sea una vez, no quiere decir Sakura, que se pondrán de novios inmediatamente, ni algo similar, solo una salida, necesitas distraerte, si sigues así la misma escuela, mas el trabajo terminaran agobiándote...- preocupada le dijo su amiga...

Sakura solo, se desconecto de la realidad, para recordar o soñar, era verdad, Tomoyo tenia razón y eso le dolía en gran manera, por que a pesar de estar conciente no podía hacer nada, no quería hacerlo, claro que ella negaba los motivos de por que se encerraba en su mundo, simplemente despreciando chicos de su al rededor, no era que siguiera enamorada de Syaoran, claro que no, es solo que... pues... Vamos Sakura a quien quieres engañar si es eso, y no esta mal, fue tu primer amor, el de tu vida, con quien estuviste junta 5 años, a quien sentiste haber entregado todo de ti, con quien experimentaste de todo, junto a quien creciste, con quien de verdad pensabas casarte y amarlo de por vida... pero sus pensamientos tuvieron que ser pausados pues el clima no le favorecía.

Tomoyo y ella se encontraban, en el jardín, en una cafetería la cual era al aire libre, pero las gotas de lluvia iniciaron lentamente para convertirse en una torrente de agua literal, mas la ventisca, definitivamente tenían que salir de allí...

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-S&S&S&S&S&S&SS&S&S.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

-Syaoran, creo que estas cometiendo un grandísimo error, tienes que ra...- el regaño de su hermana Fanren fue suspendido por el mismo Li Syaoran

-Escúchame, te aprecio y te soporto demasiado, es mi decisión y no esta en discusión, eso es lo que pasara- dijo el ámbar de manera autoritaria y sin emoción alguna.

-pero las cosas no eran así, no entiendo, como puedes cometer semejante atrocidad, si tu... - nuevamente fue cortada

-¡Basta ya! así se harán las cosas, le guste a quien le guste y le pese a quien le pese, entendido?- la fulmino con la mirada.

-Como quieras- mientras daba un portazo a la puerta Fanren salio de la oficina de su hermano. Es que era tan cerrado, tan cabeza dura.

Syaoran se levanto del escritorio, se acerco a un pequeño librero situado en la pared, al lado de un enorme ventanal, el cual daba la vista panorámica de Hong Kong, principalmente al pequeño jardín donde florecían algunos árboles, flores, aromas, los cuales le traían de recuerdo unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Saco de el cajón, en donde guardaba recibos de la empresa, una pequeña cajita, se sentó en el sillón mas cercano, mientras daba un viaje al pasado, estaba el junto a una hermosa chica de ojos verdes, ambos sentados en el jardín de la casa de esta misma chica, en Japón.

-Sakura...-suspira el chico de rebelde cabello castaño-chocolate - como pude ser tan tonto, como?- decía mientras guardaba todo en su lugar, desde que escucho que tocaban a la puerta, rápidamente.- Adelante- dijo mientras miraba hacia el ventanal.

-Hasta parece que trabaja joven Li- bromeo su amigo peli-azul

-Eriol, no me llego aviso de tu llegada, pude haber mandado a alguien de la mansión por ti, que descortés as sido al no decirnos- comento Syaoran mientras saludaba a su antiguo amigo.

-No es necesario, si mal no recuerdas en 1 hora tienes cita, con la empresa que esta en Inglaterra, yo vengo en representación de mi padre, solo que pensé en pasar por ti, para comer algo, en realidad muero de hambre- le dijo esto con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, deja arreglo los últimos papeles y vamos a comer..- accedió el ambinario, mientras tomaba como resolución mental, dejar que sus sentimientos y pensamientos dejaran de dirigirse al lado equivocado del globo terráqueo.

* * *

NA: Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero sea de su agrado, la verdad me encuentro sin mucho tiempo, la escuela terminara por volverme loca, pero espero puedan entenderme, y pues como ya les comente se aceptan REVIEWS, a quien haya leido esta historia, de verdad espero que les guste, y pues que sigan leyendola , poco a poco tomara forma...

Te qiiero mi niñ0o m0otz0o (K)

gracias por su apoyo!!

Por cierto, en este caso, se habla un poco de ambos, es solo poco, puesto que es como na introduciion, en los proximos capitulos ya habra mas SAkura y syaoran!


End file.
